A Good Accident
by Crystal Kingsly
Summary: I wrote this in the morning after I woke up so I don't think that it is my best work but a oh well. Basically Natsu and Gray are fight but then they have and unexpected accident that proves to be good. Depending on the reviews I may finish the story.
1. Chapter 1

Good accident

It was a bright cheerful day with the sun shining and the birds chirping, until one of them got hit with a random piece of wood and died. Since Natsu was the one who always destroyed stuff while fighting let's just blame him. Yes, Natsu and Gray were at it again though this time in the forest. Happy and Natsu thought that it would be a good day to go fishing and on their way out to their favorite fishing spot they ran into the ice mage. Naturally insults flew and not long after the fists came flying. Happy started to fly away and thought sadly to himself, 'Why can't they just realize the only reason they don't get along is because they are sexually frustrated. I can't believe that the whole guild has realized it and they haven't.'

Well sadly they were both to thick headed for that kind of stuff and needed someone to shove it in their face to see it, or a very good lesson that Natsu learned and a very embarrassing accident to see. That very good lesson that Natsu had learned from Igneel was to study one's opponent.

Like usual Gray had striped to his underwear sometime during the fight and this time was gaining the upper hand. Natsu realized that sooner rather than later and jumped up into a tree to take stock of the situation. With narrowed eyes he thought hard about what he could do to change the situation. He figured that he had only to options, A- give up, though that was way out of the question, or B- study his opponent.

Gray stared at Natsu and smirked, "So, are you finally admitting that I am the strongest or are you just running away?" Though unknown to Natsu that taunt was really meant to get him to come fight so more. Also unknown to Natsu was that Gray had a more that friends liking to him.

As Natsu started to study Gray he could not help but notice his sculpted muscles and see the power just below the surface. He noticed Gray's beautiful eyes and his messy black hair. Natsu also realized that he liked how Gray looked when he was cocky. As Natsu thought to himself some more he thought that Gray was pretty hot and that he would not expect him to attack now. So, with blinding speed, Natsu launched himself at Gray, arms crossed to protect his face.

When Gary counted by shoving his arms down he did not realize that his face would be coming next. One moment Gray is standing and Natsu is flying at him, the next moment Gray is on that ground and feels Natsu's lips on his while Natsu is lying on top of him turning as red as a tomato and quickly jerking his head back. Gray being the cool headed one spoke first though what came out surprised Natsu, "Did you like that kiss or did you want to redo our first kiss?"

Poor Natsu did not know what to think at that and decided that the best possible option was to get up and see if Gray had a concussion. Gray had a different idea as to where Natsu should be. When Natsu tried to get up he felt Gray slip his arms around his waist and hold him there.

"Natsu, I know that you did not mind that kiss otherwise you would throwing a huge fit at how you think I am gay, which I am. So tell me, Natsu, since that first kiss was not a very good one do you want to redo our first kiss?" Gray arched his eyebrow as he waited for Natsu to answer him.

Natsu realized that there was no escaping Gray, not that he minded lying on top of him, decided that he would not run from these knew found feelings for Gray and kissed him. The kiss was a slow and passionate kiss that soon escalated into a rough demanding kiss with them fight for dominance. Gray rolled over so that he was on top of Natsu. Sadly the needs for air arouse and they had to break apart. Gray rested his forehead against Natsu's and they stared into each other's eyes. Then barely above a whisper Gray asked, "Will you be mine?"

The obvious answer was yes.

_AT THE PUB_

Natsu and Gray walked through the door of the guild and all went quiet as everyone realized that they were not fighting or yelling at each other. Instead they were smiling and had their fingers laced together.

Master broke the silence, "Sssssssoooooo? Do we have a new couple now?"

Gray and Natsu looked at each other and smiled, then looked back at Master and answered together happily, "Yes."

Cheers went up from every corner of the room, celebrating that the two boys had finally seem and sexual frustration and had finally gotten together.

Though Lucy could not help herself and asked, "So when's the marriage?"

* * *

_So should I continue this story into the bedroom, follow them as they go throw life with bedroom scene, just do the wedding scene and end it, or should i end it as is?_

_If I get no reviews then I will just leave it as is. _


	2. Tender Moment

Tender Moment

The full moon was huge and beautiful as it bathed the whole forest in its lunar light. It was early fall and that only added to that enchantment. The new couple walked through the forest, the fire wizard leading the ice wizard up a mountain.

"Hey, Natsu, where are we going anyways?" Gray asked curiously while grasping Natsu's hand.

Natsu laced his fingers with Gray's. "It's called a surprise for a reason."

"Natsu, we have been walking for 20 minutes now, can you at least give me a hint?" Gray said without sounding like he was begging somehow, because that would not be good since he is the dominate one in the relationship.

"It is at the top of the mountain." Natsu giggled with a smirk.

"Well I kinda got that seeing as how we are climbing up a mountain." Gray pretended to act annoyed because, hey, if he didn't he wasn't getting any kisses and Gray liked those talented lips.

Natsu knew this little game well by now. He knew that Gray was merely waking being annoyed at him so that Natsu would want him to smile again and would kiss him since that is the easiest way to get him to smile. Natsu always played along because he loved to get wrapped up in Gray's strong arms. "Oh, did I annoy you somehow?" Natsu feigned with ignorance.

"Yes, you did," It is when he says no that Natsu has really annoyed him. "And seeing as how it is you causing it, you should be the one to fix it." Gray said knowing what to expect next.

Natsu spun around and wrapped his arms around Gray's neck and cocked his head to the side. "Is that so?" He said as he raised an eyebrow, "Well I'll make it better if you can catch me." Natsu rushed out while jumping away from Gray and sprinting up the mountain.

_Well that's new. _Gray thought. Usually Natsu would apologize and kiss him though he wanted a chase, he would get a chase. Gray smirked, _This will interesting. Maybe I can finally get some sex. _He thought as he raced off after Natsu.

It was about a minute or so before Gray reached the top and stunned by the sight. The moon was so beautiful and the stars were so bright. With the moon just rising up from the sea the sight was made so magical. So magical that he almost did not see the red headed blur of hair lunging at him, _almost _being the key word here. As Natsu crashed into Gray, Gray somehow managed to catch Natsu and get him bridal style.

Natsu's nervous laughter could be heard. "I….got….you?" He said timidly.

"Noooo." Gray answered. "I," Gray laid Natsu on his back on a conveniently placed pallet. "got," He laid on top of Natsu and slipped one of his legs between Natsu's. "you." Gray whispered as he slowly kissed Natsu. When the need for air became too great they pulled apart. Gray slipped to the side and rolled over onto his back so Natsu could rest his head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"This is where I used to come to whenever I wanted to be alone and escape from the world. Behind us is am entrance to a small cave that I would sleep in." Natsu said quietly.

"How did you find this place?" Gray said amazed at the beauty.

"Do you remember that time when we were fighting and I beat you so you got really mad?" Natsu asked.

"Ya, even now I still regret those words. '_Go away! You will never be my friend because you will never reach my level! I am way stronger then you and you will never reach the level I am on.'_ Who knew I would be so wrong and end up likening as more than a friend?" Gray kissed the top of Natsu's head.

"Well, back then, I wanted nothing more than to have you as a friend and when you said that I just wanted to run away. So I did. I rant up here and did not even notice it until I tripped and fell into the cave. I ended up coming back up here whenever I wanted to escape since then, though I have not been up here in a while."

"Why did you stop coming here?" Gray asked curiously.

Natsu raised his head and smiled at Gray, "We got together and became a couple."

Gray could not help but smile back. He slipped one of his hands into Natsu's hair and gently pulled him into a heated kiss filled with passion. Once they parted Gray said amusingly, "You what, Natsu? I am the luckiest guy alive."

They laid there a while longer until the moon rose over head. "Hey, Natsu, want to go back to my place?" Gray asked a bit hesitantly.

* * *

So, I am going to take a completely random guess (Can't you hear the sarcasm XD) and say that you fan girls are going to want me to take this into a lemon scene. Well if I get 4 or 5 reviews on this chapter I will. If I don't get any Natsu will not go to Gray house. Also if you could tell me how I am writing that would be great and I would love to know if there is anything I can improve on.

Natsu: But I want to go to Gray's house now.

Crystal: That all depends on the fan girls Natsu. Now be quiet.

Gray: Be nice to Natsu, or else...

I am now going to escape while I am still not frozen. Bye. :)


End file.
